narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokuangyo Tengu and Suzaku Hyuga get Married!
Continued from: Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga Planning It Weeks after the Shinobi World Tournament, Kokuangyo Tengu was in Kagegakure 2, talking with a female tengu wedding planner about her wedding with Suzaku. Suzaku, with the help of his father's old teacher, Byakko, traveled to Other World to tell his father of the events to come. "So how many flower girls and ring bearers should there be?" asked the wedding planner, "How bout two tengu flower girls and two kitsune ring bearers." said Kokuangyo Seireitou was training in Zenkai along with Irounaku as Suzaku arrived. "Dad!" suzaku blurted out "Suzaku, hey, whats up?" said seireitou returning to a normal state. "Im gettin' married!" said Suzaku "To who?" asked Seireitou slightly excited "Kokuangyo Tengu" said Suzaku smiling Seireitou's eyes were lowered, "You mean that girl who tried to marry Haizo?" said seireitou "Dad!" said suzaku blushing "Nice catch!" said seireitou smiling greatly as Suzaku began to blush even more "So did you touch her yet?" asked seireiotu Suzaku relplied with a bigger "DAD!" and blushed madly. "So that brat is getting herself hitched?" said Mizu, who had just appeared with Hikaru. Back in Kagegakure 2, Kokuangyo just randomly sneezed for some reason, "I feel a disturbance in the force." said Kokuangyo. Back where Seireitou and Suzaku were, Mizu continued, "What do you see in her? She's incredibly annoying. Even Hikaru sides with me, right?" Hikaru sighed, "Leave me out of this." "I dont know..... she's just...." said Suzaku blushing and smiling Hikaru walked over and patted Suzaku on the head. He then said, "Well, for whatever reason, I think you two'll be happy together." He looked to Mizu, then back to Suzaku and said, "Mizu's just jealous 'cause no girl would want to be around him." "Shut it Hikaru," said Mizu as his left eye twitched. "I can vouch for that" said seireitou smiling. Hikaru sighed and then said, "I assume your perv of a father already asked you if you and Kokuangyo have had pre-marital sex, right?" "Yup" said Suzaku comicly nervous Seireitou's eye twiched, "All i heard was that you wanted to know" said seireitou evily smiling. Hikaru had an innocent smile on his face. He then said, "I knew already, considering you and Tsunade had an "affair" before you two were married." "Hey, give me some slack, i was gonna die then" said seireitou innocently. Hikaru, still smiling, said, "At least you died happy." Then, a portal opened up and Kokuangyo emerged from it and kicked Mizu in the side of his head, knocking Mizu a couple yards back, "Suzaku-kun!!" yelled Kokuangyo as she ran toward Suzaku and embraced him. "OWW! What the frick pixie b$@%#!" yelled Mizu. "What'd I do?!" "That's what you get for calling me annoying." said Kokuangyo still hugging Suzaku Mizu got up annoyed, "This is why I hate Tengus. You're all just stupid little pixies shooting arrows at the Lord knows what!" He then said, "Tch, this is pathetic." He walked over to a tree and began to take a nap. Hikaru sighed and said, "I wouldn't push him any farther Kokuangyo. He seems pretty p.o.ed." "Its okay Hikaru, im pretty sure Kokuangyo-chan could take him out" said suzaku. "And then, if she doesnt, i will!" said suzkau evilly smiling but then returning to his innocent smile as he hugged Kokuangyo. "Both of you, shut the frick up," said an annoyed Mizu. "Honestly, get a room or something, so we don't have to hear your stupid lovesickness." He returned to sleep. "Tell that to my brother's face, Mizu!" said Kokuangyo as her brother, Konpeki "Blossom Wings" Tengu emerged from a Tengu Portal with an emotionless expression upon his face, "Kokuangyo, what do you want?" he said, "It looks like I'm here to meet your fiance today." Seireitou smiled and laughed at Mizu's comment. Seireitou got up and held out his hand to Kokuangyo. "Welcome to the family" he said smiling Hikaru sighed, "I can't take you anywhere, Mizu." Mizu sighed and then said, "Oh well, I'm the younger brother, I don't know any better." He got up and grabbed an apple from the tree he was under and began to eat it. "I'm glad to be welcomed." said Kokuangyo as she shook his hand and motioned for Konpeki to come over, "Meet my Brother Konpeki." "Nice to meet you" said seireitou holding out his hand Mizu looked over and said, "So is the Jinchuriki and Tengu reject going to beat me up, or was that just an idle threat?" Seireitou put his hand on Mizu's shoulder as Mizu froze up in comic fear. "Are you insulting my son and future daughter in law?" asked seireitou innocnetly smiling Mizu then returned to his former scowl and stood up. "I'll insult whoever I damn well want to." He then opened a portal and said, "Hope your wedding is wonderful for both of you." He turned around and said, "See ya." He then began to walk through the portal. "Nice to meet you." said Konpeki as he shook his hand, "I'm Konpeki, but my friends can call Blossom Wings, even though I hate it, it makes me sound like a stripper." Mizu sighed and said, "Should I pay you or something?" Then a small cherry blossom petal of purple fire landed on Mizu's shoulder and ignited his shoulder, "Your dead man!" yelled Konpeki as the fire spread Mizu just stared at the smal speck of fire and blew it away. He then said, "What, that's it? Pathetic. I'll show you true power." He drew his swords and said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin." Mizu vs. Konpeki "Well then... Hanafubuki no Tsubasa" said Konpeki as wings of those same cherry blossoms formed on his back, "This is where I get my nickname from." said Konpeki with two swords, ablaze with dark purple fire. Mizu sighed and said, "I wish I could kill this guy, but Suzaku would hate me for it." He then charged toward Konpeki and stabbed him in the side. He removed his blade, leaving the hellish cursemark on Konpeki's side. He smiled and said, "Better guard that side, or you're dead." Suzaku put out a blanket on the floor and sat down and patted next to him, "Kokuangyo-chan, come sit next to me" he said looking at her. Mizu smiled evilly, "Good thing I couldn't send Poison Chakra into your system, otherwise this would be a short fight." Kokuangyo sat down next to Suzaku and snuggled up to him. Then a another cherry blossom landed on the curse mark, removed it, ad Konpeki's wings dissipated into more of them and shot toward Mizu from all directions. Mizu smiled as Konpeki did such a stupid move. "You're as dumb as they come. The cursemark will remain until I am killed, or I remove the seal." Konpeki was then surrounded by black lightning, causing him to hit the ground. Mizu then noticed that the cherry blossems had fallen to the ground, harmlessly. "I'm sorry Kokuangyo, I know you hate to see me like this." could be heard as a cloak of chakra formed around Konpeki and he rush toward Mizu with a giant claw of chakra. Konpeki smiled as he thought he had grasped victory. He then noticed that his claw was being pushed appart by ten tails. Mizu was in the center, with ten tails protecting him from the attack. He smiled evilly and said, "I bet you can't face a true Jinchuriki, kid." He blew away Konpeki and stood up. He then watched as the green chakra was flowing around him. He then said, "This feels great. I think I can get used to this." "Well than!" roared Konpeki as he extended the cloak's arm into a portal, opened up a portal behind Mizu, and the arm grabbed Mizu and pulled him into the portal, and he closed both the portals and went out of his Jinchuriki state, "That ends that." said Konpeki as Mizu fell out of another portal, unconscious. "Oh, Suzaku." said Kokuangyo as she put her hand on the back of Suzaku's hand and moved it closer to her's Suzaku blushed, "Yeah?" he asked innocently